Samus vs Tracer
Samus vs Tracer is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-second DBX. Description Metroid vs Overwatch! Two high-tech heroines have one another in their sights, but only one can take the win! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Underground - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Samus' ship landed on the main road just outside the subway station, and the bounty hunter strolled out. Her target was a gorilla called Winston, who the elimination of would be a crippling blow to her client's adversary, the faction known as 'Overwatch'. She readied her arm cannon and surveyed the surrounding area, noticing someone approaching to her left, armed with two pistols. "Sorry love, this area's strictly off limits." Tracer said. "Time for you to leave before- WOAH!" she was cut off by Samus opening fire with a rocket from her cannon. Tracer dodged to the side and began firing away. HERE WE GO! Samus shrugged off most of the damage and continued to fire rockets towards Oxton, who destroyed them midflight by shooting them out of the air. Samus then rushed in and shoulder tackled Tracer, knocking her off balance. She then seized the hero by her leg with her Plasma Whip and bounced her off the floor multiple times before hurling her through a glass window. Tracer tumbled down inside the subway, but picked herself up and used her Blink to quickly re-position herself in front of Samus, shooting her several times in the face with her Pulse Pistols. Samus was momentarily blinded, but quickly curled into a ball and pulled back towards the stairs leading to the underground, re-emerging and ducking behind the wall, powering up a Charge Shot. Tracer zipped around the corner and went to fire on Samus, but was met by a giant ball of plasma heading her way. She quickly used her Recall to dodge the ball of energy just in the nick of time, replacing her in the middle of the street. "Wasn't ready for that." she muttered to herself, readying a Pulse Bomb. She tossed it over the wall and made a break for the stairs. Samus noticed the bomb and quickly leaped out of cover. The bomb exploded and sealed off the entryway to the underground. Tracer then fired on Samus with her pistols again, backing her into a wall. She then had to stop and reload and Samus aimed her cannon at Tracer again, firing a missile into Tracer's chest, blowing the Londoner away. Oxton rolled behind a large plant pot and continued to reload her pistols. Samus wasn't waiting though and pursued her. Tracer poked her head out of cover and was immediately forced to pull it back as a beam of ice nearly blasted her in the face. She then felt Samus' Plasma Whip wrap around her arm and she was yanked back out into the open, where Samus threw her into the air and attacked her with a Screw Attack, followed by a punt to send her crashing into the side of a bus. Tracer dropped to a knee and Samus began to charge up her Zero Laser. Tracer's eyes widened as the beam approached, but used her Blink to move out of the way, appearing behind the bounty hunter. Samus turned around and received an elbow to the visor, breaking it and scarring her face with broken glass. Tracer then swept Samus' legs with a kick to trip her up and attacked her multiple times with a flurry of punches and elbows, backing her towards the ship. With a punt, Tracer bashed Samus into the side of her gunship. The bounty hunter quickly thrust her Arm Cannon to the ground and fired a small blast to blow Tracer back. The hero slid across the floor but picked herself up, albeit slowly. She then unloaded on Samus with her Pulse Pistols, targeting the bounty hunter's legs. Samus curled into a ball and began to maneuver away, but Tracer anticipated her path and Blinked in front of her, kicking her back towards the ship. Tracer then quickly threw a second Pulse Bomb into the ship, which detonated around Samus, destroying the ship, Samus, and a large portion of the surrounding area. DBX! Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights